perang troya
by thellarz
Summary: saori pergi ke olimpus dan terjadilah perang dengan campur tangan para gold saint yang menyamar jadi karakter dalam prang troya
1. Chapter 1

**PERANG TROYA**

**SUMARRY**

**bagaimanakah jika para gold saint yg biasanya bertugas untuk perang suci 200 tahun sekali lawan hades jadi ikut-ikutan perang troya antara bangsa yunani dan troy ? hal bodoh apalagi yg mereka lakukan .diambil dari mitologi yunani perang **

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Gold saint – athena (Saori kido)**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1 awal mula perang**

saori pergi ke gunung Olimpus untuk ikutan pesta nikahan Peleus dan Thetis dan jadi di sanctuary aman tentram sentosa . Para Gold saint santai di kuil masing-masing dan berharap athena pulangnya lama, soalnya waktu pergi bawa koper banyak bgt (kalau perlu ga usah pulang sekalian).

**Gunung Olimpus**

Semua dewa dewi diundang ke pesta kecuali Eris. Athena yg rakus ngeborong semua makanan, terus Athena, Aphrodite(dewi) dan hera nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas bikin trio diva Olimpus. Lalu datanglah komet menghantam kepala Poseidon yg lagi motong kue tar 'bltakk'dengan seketika semua pandangan terarah pada komet nyasar tersebut ,ternyata itu adalah sebuah apel emas dan tertuliskan 'untuk yg tercantik' .ke-3 orang yg tadinya akur nyanyi-nyanyi bareng akhirnya berantem rebutan apel itu sampai pukul-pukulan segala. Hades bantuin poseidon yang mukanya kotor kena kue tar ."WOI DIEM.."Poseidon teriak dan akhirnya ke-3 dewi tersebut diam. Poseidon menyuruh zeus memutuskan siapa yg berhak ."loh ko aku sih, ogah ah ,kalian cari aja paris" kata zeus .berangkatlah mereka semua ke kota paris dan setelah dicari-cari ternyata ga ada .akhirnya mereka dikasih tau zeus si paris tuh ada d troya (ah bikin cape aja ni dewa).*krik krik garing

**Sanctuary**

Camus sedang ada dikuil kulkasnya nya yg dingin bersama bebek peliharaannya"ah bosen nih ,sms semua goldsaint buat maen ah ,mumpung ga ada Athena"

.1h Bt n1ch Q d Ku1l c3Nd1ri,,,

.Kh4liaN k3c1Ni doNx,,, Plii5

Datanglah semua goldsaint dengan terpaksa. "ih alay banget sih!"shura "ah masa "camus heran"nih liat deh" sambil pamer hp bb baru,"BEBEK!"teriak camus "kalau ketemu nanti gw jadiin menu bebek beku" ancam camus "koreksi dikit, bakar bukan beku" kata aiolos "sono lu aja sama keluarga besar lu!"bantah camus "kakak aku ikutan" aiolia, dan akhirnya aiolia aiolos bakar bebek bersama(yg jelas bkn si hyoga). "kita kerjain saori yu!" ajak mu "memang kenapa?" Tanya camus "tadi aku liat di olimpus news katanya pesta weddingnya gagal gara-gara saori dkk, aku punya rencana nih"

**Apa ya rencana mereka? Langsung aja liat chap selanjutnya**

**NEXT CHAPTER- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Troya**

Bertemulah mereka semua dengan paris. "eit aiolia?" saori heran "aku ini Paris (sebenernya memang bener si aiolia, lagi pada nyamar)" jawab paris(aiolia)."semua jadi aneh -_-"Athena .dewi aprodite" ayo pilih siapa yg paling cantik"."siapa ya?jadi pusing .paris(aiolia) POV "ah jelek semua mending marin deh" end POV ."aku kasih kekayaan di dunia deh" hera, "aku kasih kamu kekuatan perang deh" kata Athena sambil maksa-maksa gitu deh, "hm, pasti kamu mau deh yg ini, aku kasih kamu orang yg kamu suka" Aphrodite dengan bangga "boleh deh, aku mau marin eh ga jadi deh mau putri Helena dari yunani (ntar marin ngamuk lho!). "EROS! Dasar cupid tak bermutu pemakai popok gua sumpahin lu balik-balik ketabrak truk tronton!" teriak aprodite. "iya mami"eros datang secepat kilat , Athena ngeliat eros dari bawah sampai ujung kepala, tubuh bayi, pake popok pula, bawa panah ga jelas, punya sayap mini, rambut kriting aneh , Athena langsung ketawa-tawa sendiri. "hey apro ini anak kamu, jelek(terlalu jujur)…!" Tanya Athena "iya mang napa?" jawab Aphrodite "idih bapanya apollo yg ganteng itu, ibunykamu ko anaknya ancur(teori mtk -x-=+ )"ketawa ngakak guling-guling "mending rubah bentuk aja deh-_-" lalu eros versi bayi berubah jadi besar dan keren seketika*tring, saori cengok. "ayo kita ke yunani"eros, aprhodite dan paris pergi*athena dan hera showeran berjamaah.

**Yunani**

"kalian tunggu disini"eros masuk ke dalam istana. "dimana dimana dimana, pasti yang itu yg lagi duduk di singgasana" eros menyiapkan panahnya dan TEMBAK "ah jantungku"jatuh secara lebay "paris ayo masuk" paris langsung menculik putri helena secepat kilat. "putri….APRO"seketika jadi ilfil, dilempar. Helena aprodite terus melihat paris dari atas sampe bawah "te amo paris" meluk "iiiiiiiiii…..PERGI KAU BANCI, EROS TANGGUNG JAWAB AAAA…!".

**Kembali ke istana**

"mana my princess"pangil seseorang dengan rambut merah panjang dan giginya yang unik, grell sutcliff (black butler/kurotshisuji)*karakter nyasar. "DIMANA….!"."putri helena aprodite diculik oleh orang-orang troya"lapor seorang penjaga "UMUMKAN PERANG…..!"

**Persiapan prang**

"bagi seluruh kerajaan yunani, sainganku untuk mendapatkan sang putri, yang telah bersumpah ikut menjaga kerajaan ini!"seru grell .**flashback **dulu seluruh yunani berebut buat nikahin aprodite tapi belum pernah ada yang liat mukanya makanya jadi penasaran. Nah semuanya udah pada sumpah jadi sekutu kerajaan. Tapi pas waktu pemilihan semuanya mengundurkan diri karena WOW apro itu ternyata banci tapi ada 2 orang yang makin tergila-gila, grell dan misty(dasar sejenis) **end of flashback. **Dengan terpaksa mereka pun ikut perang.

Daftar pasukan

Odysseus camus

Filoktetes Saga

Achilles Dohko

dll

**Haha karakaternya ngaco semua ooc. Di chapter selanjutnya jadi makn kacau, saga yang dibuang gara-gara gila, para dewa yang taruhan dll**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya**


End file.
